Never Tell
by rogueandkurt
Summary: She'll never know how much she means to me, because I'll never tell her. FlashFire. Oneshot Drabble. Post 'I Am Legion'.


Hey, I'm back with a new oneshot! Of course, it's Wally-centric, but it's nowhere near as angsty as '**Grimm**'. Frankly, I doubt I'll ever be able to top that.

Anyways, this is a post 'I am Legion' fic from Flash's point of view. It's something akin to drabble, on his feelings regarding Fire. Sorry if it's confusing or stupid, I just had to get it out of my head. It's also very short. Please review!

SEASON FIVE RULES! GO FLASH!

Disclaimer: Nadda, zip, nilch. This is the sum of my possessions.

* * *

Luminous. It's the best word I can think of to describe her. The bottle green beauty that holds my spirit captive. The magnificent being sitting a mere ten feet in front of me. Every day, the sight of her makes my heart leap with an indescribable joy. And the worst part is, she'll probably never know.

Shayera likes to tease me about it. She says I'm pathetic. I know she's just looking out for me, though. She doesn't want me to go through life with regret. Not like her. I guess it's easier to fix someone else's love life than it is your own.

I know she's right. What I'm doing _is_ pathetic. I mean, I've got no problem facing down homicidal gorillas, but talking to the love of my life? Forget it. I guess when it comes down to it, I'm just a big chicken.

I think Shayera told some of the others. Or maybe I'm just that obvious about it. Either way, I've been getting a lot of weird looks lately. Some seem amused, others pitying. The latter came from G.L. in spades. He can hardly stand to look at me these days, and he certainly can't talk to me. I think he's afraid that if he opens his mouth, he'll start preaching about how dangerous love is. He would know, after all.

I guess Wings hoped the others would encourage me to go after what I want. Chase that impossible dream. Find true bliss.

I know better. Despite my best efforts, I could never be good enough for her.

And so I find myself sitting in the busy Watchtower cafeteria, an empty tray in front of me, staring helplessly at the radiance that is Fire.

Suddenly, she turns in my direction. Her eyes blaze in recognition as she offers me a smile that could light up a room. My face matches my costume as our eyes meet. And out comes the grin. I can only guess how goofy I must look, but as I have lost control of my motor skills, it's all I can do to keep from drooling all over the tray.

She turns back to her table and I've lost my chance. My mind clears just enough for me to berate myself. Stupid, stupid, stupid! One look from her and I'm a stuttering mess. If she only knew the effect she has on me.

Beatriz DaCosta. An enigma I will never fully understand. Why does she have this power over me? I've flirted with dozens of girls. Probably thousands-I get around pretty fast, after all. And yet, all of my wit and flair seems like an act when I'm near her. It's like she can see right through me. It's a thought that frightens and exhilarates me.

I haven't felt this way about anyone since Janet Dell. The adorable eight-year-old girl at the Central City Orphanage. I was head over heels for her, even though I was a year younger. She had the cutest little freckles, and pigtails that swayed when she got angry. I loved getting her angry. I'll never forget the day I asked her if she wanted to marry me. She told me to go eat worms.

Needless to say, my first adventure in love was not all that inspiring.

I sigh inwardly. Beatriz is flipping her hair over her shoulder. It's almost as if she's taunting me. But I'm not taking the bait. She taps her fingers on the table, obviously bored. She's clearly waiting for someone to come up to her. The thought briefly crosses my mind, but I shoo it away. I half expect myself to start laying eggs and growing feathers out of my butt.

I watch her from a distance. It's safer this way. Can't get hurt if you never try, right?

It seems strange, but I've really only talked to her once. On the mission with Shayera. She seems to like me. Maybe even respect me. If I never talk to her again, I have no chance of destroying that image.

Let's face it- there are too many ways I could screw things up.

What if I open my mouth and nothing comes out? What if I say something dumb? What if she ignores me? What if she thinks I'm stupid? What if. Two words that can drive a man to the edge of insanity.

It's all kind of funny in a way. I'm usually so optimistic. I love underdog stories. Just not when they involve me.

She's given up. Evidently disappointed about something, she stands and heads for the door. I don't meet her eye as she passes me. God, I am such a chicken.

My heartbeat returns to normal as she exits, and my world is a few shades greyer in her absence. I try to convince myself that it's better this way. She deserves someone fantastic. I would never measure up.

I'm sure I'll move on eventually. Until then, I can satisfy myself by basking in her presence from a distance. By watching her from afar. And in those few wonderful moments, I'll almost feel complete.

It's all for the better. At least this way, I'm not getting hurt. Right?

Fin.

* * *

Well, That's All, Folks. Sorry- I kind of rambled a bit. Well, let me know what you think! Please Review!

Keep Smiling! ;)

rogueandkurt


End file.
